More Than The Boy Next Door
by Seblainer
Summary: Riley finally sees Larry as more than the nerdy neighbor. Warning: Contains Het. (Larry/Riley pairing)


Fandom: So Little Time  
Title: More Than The Boy Next Door|  
Characters: Riley Carlson and Larry Slotnik  
Pairing: Riley/Larry  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Riley finally sees Larry as more than the nerdy neighbor.  
A/N: Thanks to gunskinvesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 959 words without title and ending.

*More Than The Boy Next Door* One-Shot

Larry's had a crush on her for as long as she can remember, and while it's always been flattering, now Riley sees it as more than that. She sees it as just the excuse she needs to use this time to get to know Larry better, and spend more time with him.

Riley's had some time to think about it and she's also been out on dates with other boys. What she's never told Larry, or anyone else is that spending an hour with Larry is way better than spending an entire evening on a date with the boy's she's been out with.

Larry's kind and smart and actually really interested in getting to know her. Riley's not used to going on a dates with boys like that. She's used to going on dates with boys who are only thinking about making out with her, feeling her up, or trying to get into her pants.

What it comes down to though, is that she's scared to tell him. Larry's the only person outside of her family who likes her no matter what and she's afraid of messing that up. Riley's also afraid of being labeled a nerd like Larry by the popular kids in school.

It's a few days later when she finally feels ready to find Larry and tell him how she feels. Riley feels like she's going to mess it up, but then reminds herself that it's Larry and that even if she does mess up, he won't care because he likes her.

"Larry, can we talk?" She asks after walking up behind him and giving him a small smile. When Larry nods in agreement, the two of them leave the cafeteria and go outside together, where they take a seat under a tree.

"What's up, Riley?" Larry asks and he runs a nervous hand through his hair, while trying to act cool. It obvious that he's nervous but trying not to show it, for fear of scaring Riley off and never getting to hear what she has to say.

Riley can finally see the hope and love on his face and she knows that she's doing the right thing by telling him how she feels. "There's something I need to tell you. Something that I've just realized and need to share with you."

The look on Larry's face is one of confusion, and Riley knows that she needs to hurry up and make her point. She has to do it before she chickens out and never tells him the truth about her feelings for him.

"I like you, Larry." She's said it now and it feels like a weight has been lifted from her chest, which allows her to continue. "I like you a lot. I'm sorry for treating you badly all year, but I can't keep this to myself anymore."

When Larry motions for her to continue speaking, Riley does. "I know that in that past I said we'd never have a chance, but that's not true. I finally see you for who you are. You're more than the boy next door."

The look on Larry's face changes and the small smile that graces his lips makes Riley give a smile of her own. "Do you mean it, Riley? I mean, I really like you and if this is just some kind of bet or experiment, then I don't want any part of it. My feelings for you are real and as much as I like you, I won't let you use me."

Riley nods as she listens to what Larry has to say. When he's finished speaking, she resumes speaking. "I'm not saying this because of some bet or experiment, Larry. As for using you, I'd never do that. I like you. I really like you. It's just taken me a long time to realize that."

Silence falls between the two of them and Riley's the one who breaks it, since she hates silence. "I have an idea. What if we go out for dinner, like a date? It'll be just the two of us, so you'll know that I'm serious about wanting to get to know you better."

Larry sits there in stunned silence as the girl of his dreams finally asks him out. He wants to jump up and shout his agreement so everyone at school will know. He also wants to take an ad out in the newspaper, letting the whole word know that Riley Carlson's asked him out, and that they're going on a date.

Instead, he just sits there and nods and tries his best to play it cool. Even though playing it cool is something new to him. "I'd love that, Riley." When the bell rings, the two of them split up and go their separate ways to their own classes, enjoying the rest of the day.

The smile on Larry's face never wavers for the rest of the day, he feels like he's on cloud nine. The most incredible thing has happened and he still can't believe it. He spends the rest of the day planning his date with Riley, wanting everything to go perfectly. He orders flowers, and candy, and makes a reservation at the best restaurant in town.

They walk home from school together that afternoon, and spend the walk home talking about anything and everything. Neither of them want their time together to end, but they know they need to split up to get ready for their date tonight.

Larry remains on the sidewalk when they reach Riley's home. When she waves to him, he waves back and watches her go inside, then goes to his own home to get shower and get ready. He can't believe this is happening, and he's not going to waste a moment, making sure that Riley never regrets agreeing to go out with him.

The end.


End file.
